


love feelin' ya (like this)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Established Relationship, Food, Food Kink, Large Kink, M/M, Top Miya Atsumu, and they fuck, atsumu fattens kiyoomi up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Off-season is a relaxing period of time, aside from the odd sponsor commitment or random photoshoot it is mostly just days full of free time.Time to visit family, time to indulge in your favourite hobby, time for being productive.For Atsumu, it is time to fatten his boyfriend up and fuck him senseless every day.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	love feelin' ya (like this)

Off-season is a relaxing period of time, aside from the odd sponsor commitment or random photoshoot it is mostly just days full of free time.

Time to visit family, time to indulge in your favourite hobby, time for being productive.

For Atsumu, it is time to fatten his boyfriend up and fuck him senseless every day.

Cooking runs in the family, everybody in the Miya household has the ability to whip up meals ranging from simple to extravagant — Atsumu is no exception.

It is a steady process, one that requires the deliciously empty days they are afforded. They are still professional athletes, so Atsumu always makes sure that Kiyoomi is in tip top shape at the end.

The first week after the season ends is spent visiting family and getting all of those little obligations out the window, this way it means Kiyoomi doesn’t have to go outside, only Atsumu gets to see him. Once that is all over, they start.

Small meals at first, as a base layer, gaining weight is no easy feat but Kiyoomi always does it as flawlessly as possible. Atsumu is enrapt in the tiny physical changes he sees as the days progress, the way Kiyoomi’s shirts begin to strain, how a slight double chin peaks out sometimes when he talks, everything fattening up, just for Atsumu.

At the beginning, they don’t engage in any sexual contact, it always proves tough, Atsumu can barely restrain himself from groping at Kiyoomi’s ass which always grows twice the size during this time. They manage, and the results are always worth it.

A few weeks in and Atsumu sits at the kitchen table, a entire buffet of food spread before him with Kiyoomi sat at his side; Atsumu’s body angled to face his boyfriend, to spoon feed him gently.

“C’mon baby, open up yeah? Ya look so good but I know ya can get bigger.” Kiyoomi glares at him but complies, eating and eating and eating, taking everything Atsumu shoves in front of his face. Atsumu just massages his stomach in encouragement and tries not to get hard at how much there is to grab at.

It doesn’t take long for Kiyoomi to reach a stage where Atsumu can no longer wait, he can’t resist.

Kiyoomi pants as he takes another bite from the lovely onigiri which hovers in front of his face, held up patiently by Atsumu. He whines, glancing at Atsumu as he slowly takes another chomp.

Everyday Atsumu gets to watch as Kiyoomi’s belly grows even bigger, it seems like there is no end, it spills out and looks so delicious.

Atsumu coos, “S’good for me. Fuck, Omi, I think I am gonna have’ta fuck ya tonight.” Kiyoomi nods eagerly, it gives him the motivation to finish the food before him.

“Please, ‘Tsumu, please.” Atsumu grins at how muffled Kiyoomi’s voice sounds, how strained he seems.

“How ‘bout ya go get undressed and wait for me on the bed, hm? Go on, I will clean up.” Kiyoomi nods eagerly, wiping his mouth and slowly pushes himself up before waddling in the direction of the bedroom, Atsumu shamelessly watches him go with lust coursing through him.

He cleans up, like the good little boyfriend he is, and takes his sweet time, knowing how impatient Kiyoomi can get. But Atsumu can not deny his own desperation, having no sex does make him go a little crazy and he finds himself tripping over when he finally makes his way into their bedroom.

The two of them have been doing this for years at this point, but Atsumu is never _ever_ ready for the first time he gets to see Kiyoomi in all his fat and beautiful glory.

He lays on his back, stomach bulging and wobbling with every tiny movement, his legs are practically tree trunks, even bigger than Atsumu’s own muscled thighs which is saying something. Kiyoomi’s cock sits proudly against his enlarged belly, straining and almost red.

He looks _divine_.

“Oh, Kiyoomi…” Atsumu can’t help breathing out, slowly gliding over and grazing a hand over Kiyoomi’s saggy pecs which droop off to the sides, “Fuck, look at’cha, ya look so… so good.”

Kiyoomi squirms, “Am I big enough?” He almost whispers.

“Yes baby, so big. All fattened up for me.” Atsumu indulges himself by kneeling on the bed next to his boyfriend and finally grabbing at the flabby tissue of his stomach, kneading it, and revelling in how nice it feels in his palm.

Slowly but surely, he rounds until he is sat between the other’s legs, encouraging Kiyoomi to rest his legs across Atsumu’s thighs, Atsumu just lovingly runs his hands up and down Kiyoomi’s entire body, breathing harshly whenever his hands get caught on a particular fat piece of skin: Kiyoomi sighs and his cock jumps whenever this happens.

It is not long before Atsumu is reaching over and scooping out some lube from the bedside drawer, he liberally coats his fingers before pushing Kiyoomi’s legs, so they are bending, and he marvels at how difficult it is to see his boyfriends puckered hole.

“Can’t even see where I’m meant’ta be fuckin’.” He laughs breathlessly before locating his target and shoving a finger inside of Kiyoomi, who just arches, his stomach pushing out even further as he does so, and whines loudly.

“Hurry up, want to feel you now.” Kiyoomi demands with a pout, his eyebrows furrowed and Atsumu is helpless to resist and thrusts in another finger, setting a quick and efficient pace which includes intermittent scissoring.

Atsumu reaches forward, his free hand going back to massaging roughly at Kiyoomi’s stomach, it is so big and jiggles with every thrust — Atsumu has to stop himself from drooling.

He quickly digests himself of his own clothes, needing to feel Kiyoomi’s skin against his own and finally lines up before pushing it slowly but firmly.

Kiyoomi breathes heavily, his back coming off the bed as much as possible, “Ah… Hah, At-Atsumu…”

“That’s right, take my cock… _shit_ , you feel so tight around me.” Atsumu sets a steady pace, in awe of how much Kiyoomi’s stomach and pecs are bouncing around as he gets harsher in his thrusts. Every slap of their skin sends ripples across the skin of Kiyoomi’s thighs and Atsumu leans forward on instinct, so they are face to face.

Kiyoomi’s chubby fingers scrape helplessly at his shoulders, Atsumu takes one of Kiyoomi’s pecs and fondles it roughly. His hips snapping forward, their moans intertwin in the space between their mouths.

“Hahh-harder… Atsumu, _please_ … Love the way you make my fat- ah- my fat jiggle… feels so good.” Kiyoomi babbles, looking up at Atsumu with wide eyes, his fat cheeks are a deep red and Atsumu grips them tightly as he puts more effort into each of his thrusts.

“Yeah… yeah… ya feel good too, baby, God… ya look good as well. Look at how much ya bouncing for me, there is so much of ya… Can’t get enough.” Atsumu feels like he is losing his mind a little bit, he presses their lips against one another and melds their tongues together easily.

Atsumu sits back up, he digs his fingers deeply into the flesh of Kiyoomi’s thighs before harshly and quickly snapping his hips, eyes glued to the way Kiyoomi has to press his chin against his chest to look at him, loves the big double chin that forms. Atsumu leaves forward and takes Kiyoomi’s entire enlarged pec into his mouth and sucks on it like a particularly enjoyable sweet, he will never get tired of this, he bites down roughly and Kiyoomi yells in pleasure.

Pulling back, they are both trembling, the room is humid and sweat coats every inch of their skin.

Kiyoomi is close, Atsumu doesn’t think he is too far behind.

Readjusting himself so he is abusing Kiyoomi’s prostrate with every single thrust, he watches as his chubby boyfriend comes completely undone.

“Come for me, come all over ya fat fucking self, Kiyoomi.”

And he does, untouched. Ropes of come spill out, Kiyoomi’s stomach is so big the spray doesn’t reach over it but Atsumu doesn’t mind, the sight is enough to tip him over and he curls into himself as he spills inside of the other.

Takes a while for them to reach some type of functional state, Atsumu is first as he pulls back up and also pulls out of Kiyoomi who weakly whines in protest.

Atsumu smiles, “Don’t worry, Omi, we have a lot more time left.”

Kiyoomi just continues to pout, Atsumu kisses him gently.

“Yer so pretty, like this. Love feelin’ ya.”

Kiyoomi nods, “I like you feeling me.”

They fuck, a lot more. Kiyoomi is so insatiable usually, but when they go through this process his sex drive is ramped up to full and Atsumu has a hard time catering to his demands sometimes, but he always pulls through. It is the best kind of sex, it always is.

And by the time the new season rolls around, Kiyoomi is fit and healthy and still beautiful and nobody knows about their little off-season endeavours.

Atsumu loves him, he loves his Omi no matter what size.

**Author's Note:**

> every size is beautiful <3


End file.
